


Moving forward

by yui_alex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Haruno Sakura-centric, Hopeful Ending, Self-Reflection, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yui_alex/pseuds/yui_alex
Summary: A short story where Sakura reflects over her obsession with her former teammate, Sasuke.
Kudos: 9





	Moving forward

She knew her emotions which centers around her former teammate might not be considered healthy. 

Everyone told her to move on, as if it was something she could easily do. Deep inside she knew her love for the dark haired man, which had started as a childhood crush, was something which was in a way ruining her. An obsession.

Her fixation on Sasuke was in a way resulting in the development of her life to stand still.   
Moreover, the same thing which was holding her back, was at the same time something which drove her forward. Despite her lack of romantic relationships, she did have male companions in her life. Her friends, those she helped and healed and of course her sensei. 

Sakura's strength, and healing power was a daily part of her today. But originally she had changed herself so she would at some point be ready to drag him back. To win her fight against him, and when he would finally see reason, softly heal him with her green chakra. 

Then years went by. She got stronger, gained a confidence she had lacked as a child, and could even heal wounds even her hokage had given up. She was thriving. She was happy. Her smile is both genuine and caring. She knew how it felt when she was laughing so hard that she had trouble breathing with tears running down her cheeks.   
And after a while, despite a small lingering emotion of regret related to his lack of nearness, she felt anxious. 

A large part of her life had been built with him as her center. If he ever returned, and against all odds, showed some interest in her, would she change again? This time into the weak girl she had been when he left. Would she follow him like a lovesick fool, again? 

She tried to tell herself that despite her unhealthy fixation with the raven haired man, she was still a kunoichi. Sakura would no longer bow down for anyone. Least of all a traitor who had tried to kill her, and his other teammate. 

Unfortunate, emotions could make the most logical human being act illogically. At this point in life she did not even know if what she had felt for him was love. That originally she had just found his face pretty, and that she had wanted to help him move forward from his tragic past. She would never admit it out loud, but she had put him on a pedestal. Making him into a goal she no longer knew if she wanted to succeed in earning. 

If he ever came back, would she break when she finally spent some time together with him? No longer seeing the point in becoming something else than the new Uchiha matriarch? A woman whose main purpose in life would be to bear forth more Uchihas. A large part of her were dreading the pictures her mind had shown her of that future. In her darkest moments she had even considered making herself sterile. Just so she could not be the woman bearing Sasuke's babies. To protect herself from that future. 

In the end she decided to trust herself, to move one day forward as time went by. She had new assignments, friends to spend time with, and humans to save. She would be, and was happy despite his betrayal. 

Slowly a small hope started blooming in her chest. Maybe she would find someone else. Someone she could love with her whole heart. And most important of all, someone who would gladly return her strong emotions. Someone who would care for her, love her, and who expressed a wish to spend their time with her.

As years went by she finlay had hope. Not for Sasuke's return, but for her own future. A future she could and would create with someone other than Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I have never thought, and never will think Sasuke deserves Sakuras affection.


End file.
